Androphagi
by NevermindNirvana
Summary: AU. Aizen and his family are a clan of cannibals living in the deserts of Heuca Mundo. Orihime and her pals go off seeking adventure. It may be the last night of their lives..... Rated for violence, horror, yaoi and other things. R&R please!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bleach_. The manga/anime and characters belong to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own _THHE _or _Hillside Cannibals_. Wes Craven owns _THHE _and The Asylum/Leigh Scott owns _Hillside._ Though I wouldn't mind having my own Callum or Lizard….

**The moon was shining dimly in the desert wasteland known as Hueca Mundo. It was a barren place, filled with sand and dead plants and many thorn bushes. On the outskirts of this godforsaken place laid a forest of dead trees, which led to the ocean. In the cold, dead forest, two figures ran through the trees in a panic. A boy and a girl. The girl looked slightly older than the boy, a little taller too. They ran panicked, blind to everything around them except what lay ahead of them and what was after them. A good 100 feet away a pack of bloodthirsty God-knows-what's.**

"**C'mon!" The girl yelled. "They're catching up to us!" the girl grabbed the boy's wrist, trying to pull him along faster.**

"**Sis, I can't….I can't go on anymore!" The boy was getting wobbly on his feet, and within the next few yards he tripped and fell. "Leave me, alright?!" He gasped, doubling over on himself. "Daddy always cared for you more…." **

**The girl shook her head and pulled her brother on his feet and lifted him onto her shoulders.**

"**W-we just have to make it to the ocean! They can't get us there!" The girl laughed a nervous laugh. But just as a ray of hope shone in her heart and the ghost of a smile crossed her face, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a knife being hurled at her. She screamed. She dropped to the ground, but the knife had impaled her younger brother through the shoulder. The boy lay in a heap on the cold ground, shaking and groaning in pain and agony. The girl crouched by her brother. She was shaking violently as well. Just as she got ready to pull the knife out, she was surrounded from all sides by shadows. A chill ran down her spine. A gravelly voice spoke.**

"**My my, ain't y'all sweet? Cute little things, you two. It's sad I'm gonna have to kill y'all…." The voice came from a muscular young man whose hair was spiked in a mullet-type fashion. He held a 12-inch butcher knife in his hand. The girl turned her head around to look at him, but she was paralyzed with fear. Her brother was in daze, still writhing in pain. Beside the man with the mullet stood an extremely tall man, smiling a demented grin. He looked blind in one eye. Both men looked extremely dirty. He placed a hand on the girl's head.**

"**You're cute, but not as cute as that sweet thing bleeding beside you….." the tall man picked up the girl by the top of her head. She tried to scream, but only a gurgle came from inside her throat. She could see another man in front of her. He looked relatively younger, with glasses. Grinning, he walked over to the mulleted man and took his butcher knife. The younger one then proceeded to slice off the girl's clothes while she was hanging from the other man's grip.**

"**Let's see who wants you, sweetie….Nnoitora? You want this little dumpling?" the young man asked.**

"**Nah, I want the other one! He looks simply delicious…." Nnoitora licked his lips and knelt down on the ground. The boy was already dead, he had simply died of fright. He ran his hands over the dead boys face. "Hmm, he's still warm…."**

"**Do what you want with him, but this little bitch is mine!" The muscular man laughed. He dropped the girl and began to undo his pants. The young man with the glasses took out a hatchet and pinned the girl down.**

"**No." The girl's breathing was rapid. She could see that the tall man had penetrated her brother and was riding him hard, groaning as he slit the boy's neck with a switchblade, letting the blood run onto his hands, which he licked up with glee. "NO!" **

**The muscular man was on her in an instant, driving himself into her like a sword. The girl felt like she was being ripped in two. She could see the young man with the glasses pry open her brother's mouth and slide himself inside. **

"**Care to join us, Grimmjow?" The younger man asked playfully. Grimmjow paid no attention to them and smiled a psychotic grin. The grabbed the butcher knife, and sliced the girl's spinal cord down the middle. She died instantly. Grimmjow withdrew himself and fixed himself back before picking up the girls body and motioning for his siblings to stop and go back home. **

"**Wasn't that fun, boys?" Grimmjow asked. "Szayel, you gotta work on your scare tactics. Other than that, you did fine." Grimmjow turned his head, looking at a tree. He could see something. He shoved the girl at Szayel. Szayel didn't speak, only gave Grimmjow a knowing look. Grimmjow extended his arm and pulled someone out from a tree branch. "Well, look who we have here!" Grimmjow growled. He had retrieved his baby brother, Ulquiorra. The boy's face was dirty, covered in markings and tattoos. **

"**Grimmjow…." Ulquiorra whispered. Grimmjow kicked Ulquiorra in the stomach, grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him at his brothers feet.**

"**Tsk, tsk, little one." Szayel smiled at him warmly. "Missing out on the hunt, eh? You'll be punished accordingly…." He started to undo his pants, but Nnoitora grabbed Szayel's wrist. **

"**Get up, boy." Nnoitora said. Ulquiorra didn't move. "I said get up!!" he yelled, and Ulquiorra scrambled to his feet, staring at the ground. "Let Dad punish him….." said Nnoitora. **

"**I hope we all have empty stomachs, 'coz Ma's gonna have a lot to cook for dinner!" Szayel chuckled at himself. Grimmjow howled with laughter. The murderous bunch walked back to their run down home in Hueca Mundo with the dead bodies and Ulquiorra in tow.**

**A/N: Well, I hope y'all enjoyed the prologue. This is quite possibly the most creepy thing I've ever written. My Creative Muses for this piece were "Timothy" by The Buoys and "A Little Piece of Heaven" by A7X.**


	2. Massacre

"What the hell are we doing in this dump?!" Rukia shrieked. "Renji, is this another one of your drug-induced delusions?" Rukia did not have a very good day, and being dragged by her friends into the middle of nowhere didn't help. Orihime was ignoring Rukia's yelling, choosing to play with her hairclips and cling to Ishida.

"I dunno, Rukia….this looks kinda nice. Sorta _Rococo._" Orihime quipped. Ichigo shot her a weird look.

"We're out in the Podunk's, Inoue. And what about cocoa?" He said, half serious and yet half confused. Chad just looked mellow.

"Y'all never watched _Marie Antoinette_?! Oh my God!" Orihime sounded exasperated. She pouted and began to play with the sleeves on her jacket. Rukia began to pull things out of her purse, flinging lip glosses, beer caps, and a pair of chopsticks at her friends.

"I need a fix, guys. _Desperately. _All I have are…..3 packs of Salem Menthols in here…."

Renji fished into his pocket, and grinning, he pulled out a baggy of Pot. He threw it at Rukia, who smiled at him. "Thanks." She said. "Renji, you're a lifesaver!"

Ichigo and Chad crept up beside Rukia, giving her affectionate squeezes on her shoulder.

"Now, we can't let you have all that….." Ichigo gave her a grin, and so did Chad. Luckily for Orihime, the orange-haired sweetie had packed a few sandwiches, _Mochi_ and some Red Bull incase snacks were needed on their excursion.

* * *

For the last few hours, most everybody was stoned out of their minds. Renji and Chad wouldn't stop laughing, Ichigo would have short screaming fits, and Rukia had ate all the sandwiches. Orihime and Ishida stayed away from the group, where they could be alone. Orihime was cuddled up to Ishida, giving him a sweet look. Ishida looked at Orihime.

"Is everything okay, hun?" Ishida asked. "You've been acting sort of skittish lately…." He kissed her forehead. "You can tell Uryu what's wrong."

"Well, you know I don't like loud noises. Ichigo's scaring me…" Orihime whimpered. Ishida frowned.

"No, Orihime. May I….see you?" his face looked serious. "Because from what I saw…..is your step-father….hurting you, darling?" Orihime's eyes misted with tears. She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. Purple and blue bruises covered her arms. She pulled at the collar of her shirt to reveal a bruise on her shoulder. Ishida held her close to him, listening to her sniffle. "Orihime, Orihime…"

"Uryu?" she looked up at him.

"As long as I'm around, I swear to protect you, Orihime. I will _never let anyone hurt you. Look at me, sweetheart. Here." Ishida pulled a ring from his shirt pocket. "This was my mother's…..I've been planning to ask you for some time. Now that we're alone…..Orihime Inoue, would you be my wife?" He slipped the ring on her finger. _

"_Yes, Uryu." she smiled, her voice wavering and tears trickling down her face. "Yes….." She kissed him passionately. _

"_I promise you, I will keep you safe from any bastard who tries to hurt you….I love you."_

* * *

_Ichigo could've sworn he heard noises. The Pot was wearing off, so he thought he'd wander around, even though it was dark. On the edge of the twisted forest, he heard footsteps. _

"_Rukia? Ishida? Ishida, if you're trying to spook me I swear I'll kill you!" He yelled. He turned around, only to see a hatchet fall into his chest. He fell on the ground, the hatchet had gone into his heart. Nnoitora pulled the hatchet out of Ichigo's chest made a motion for the rest of his family to come out of hiding. There were two young women accompanying the men._

"_Four men, two women." Szayel said. He'd been keeping watch on the group of friends. Sun-Sun, the youngest of the family, tilted her head, confused. "No, Sun-Sun, this here's only one of them. There are more." Szayel sighed, exasperated. Sun-Sun poked the boy and chewed on her sleeve. Halibel, who was a year older than Szayel, gave Sun-Sun a knife. _

"_You'll need it." She said. Sun-Sun just nodded. _

_The siblings would make this a quick operation. It didn't take them that long to find them. Almost immediately they attacked. Nnoitora, tall, but possessing wiry strength, had Chad pinned down. Chad put up a fight, but Nnoitora finished him off with a hatchet to his stomach, happily watching a bubble of blood come out his mouth. Halibel had Rukia in a strangling hold, just long enough for Sun-Sun to make her move. Sun-Sun smiled and stroked the knife before slitting Rukia's throat. She jumped up and down, laughing._

_Ishida and Orihime had been kissing for some time when they heard the screams. The pair rushed to their friends aid, only to see them dead or dying. One of the others, Stark, saw the two, and Ishida shoved Orihime away._

"_Run! Orihime, run! I'll fend them off! Go!" Orihime ran like mad, only to run into a sad looking boy, Ulquiorra. He held a machete. Orihime fell back, shaking in terror. _

"_Please! Don't kill me! Please!" she screamed. Ulquiorra looked at her, then looked up. Somehow, Stark had followed. The boy looked at Stark, and without thinking, struck Stark in the neck with the machete, slitting his jugular vein. Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra, tears flowing. He reached out to touch her, but she smacked his hand and ran away. She ran until she found a nice-sized dent in a small hill and curled up, shaking and sobbing until she fell asleep._


End file.
